Razões do Amor
by FranHyuuga
Summary: Quando o amor não é suficiente para manter um relacionamento, é preciso rever seus conceitos.: TwoShot SasuHina :. Com GaaHina platônico .: Vencedora do Concurso SasuHina Fans :.
1. Capítulo 1

_**Disclaimer: **_Naruto não é meu (e todo mundo sabe ¬¬). Se fosse meu, essa TwoShot seria o Mangá oficial, rs. Personagens de Masashi Kishimoto-sama.

_**Sinopse: **_Quando o amor não é suficiente para manter um relacionamento, é preciso rever seus conceitos.: TwoShot SasuHina :. Com GaaHina platônico .:

_**Categoria: **_Romance e Drama.

_**Avisos: **_

_**- **_TwoShot elaborada com carinho para o 1º Concurso do Clube SasukeHina_fans do Nyah!

- A música-tema da TwoShot é The Reason (Hoobastank), mas estará presente somente no segundo capítulo.

- Agradeço à Aglaubia por me inspirar a elaborar essa história ao me presentear com uma das suas maravilhosas OneShot's! {Obrigada, linda!}

* * *

_**Razões do Amor**_

_._

_{Por FranHyuuga}_

_._

_._

_._

_Sabe, Sasuke..._

_Eu costumava observá-lo quando você estava distraído._

_Eu soube somente após certo tempo que você nunca esteve realmente distraído._

_._

_Você sempre notou minha admiração silenciosa, não é?_

_Meus olhos fixos sobre seus movimentos. _

_Meus ouvidos atentos às suas palavras._

_Meu corpo ciente da sua presença._

.

_Algumas vezes, ainda me flagro pensando em como você notou alguém como eu._

_E apesar de reconhecer que ninguém seria capaz de amá-lo como eu, Sasuke..._

_É surpreendente que você, em algum momento, tenha sentido algo por mim._

.

_Eu me pergunto: como tudo pôde terminar assim?_

_Havia sonhos. Havia planos._

_Havia amor. De nós dois._

.

_Mas, para nós... Eu sei._

_Isso não era o suficiente, não é?_

_

* * *

_

Os passos avançavam sobre o piso lustroso da enorme mansão. O corpo feminino tinha suas curvas graciosas moldadas pelo vestido azul e os longos cabelos índigo dançavam suavemente com os movimentos.

_- Está muito bonita, Hinata-sama. _– Neji elogiou a prima ao vê-la se aproximar. Nunca imaginou que a herdeira Hyuuga pudesse se tornar uma figura tão importante à Corporação. A tímida garotinha que outrora conhecera havia amadurecido.

_- Obrigada, Neji. _– Ela comentou com um sorriso educado nos lábios. _– Está pronto?_

_- Não quer aguardar seu pai? – _A pergunta soou surpresa. Hinata sempre o aguardava.

_- Não posso esperá-lo. _– A jovem respondeu caminhando decidida até a porta. _– Tempo é dinheiro. _

Neji encarou-a por um momento, incerto com a atitude tão racional da prima. A cada dia era capaz de ver o brilho bondoso daqueles perolados ser ofuscado pela realidade fria da Corporação.

Ele nunca pensou testemunhar a morte lenta da doce Hinata.

E de forma desagradável, isso o assustava.

* * *

_**Eu não era quem você conhecia.**_

_**A pessoa que você admirava, não existia.**_

_._

_**No fundo você sabia disso, Hinata.**_

_**Seus olhos não mentem.**_

_**Eu podia decifrá-los.**_

_**Eu ainda posso.**_

_._

_**Os dias que passamos juntos foram os melhores. **_

_**Cada sorriso seu parecia inundar minha vida e eu sinto falta do som da sua voz. **_

_**Eu sinto falta das suas mãos sobre o meu rosto. **_

_**Do cheiro agradável do seu corpo.**_

_._

_**Isso não importa mais.**_

_**O passado não retornará.**_

_**E o futuro não a incluirá novamente.**_

.

_**Afinal...**_

_**Nós dois escolhemos isso, não é?**_

_**

* * *

**_

Olhos azuis o miravam repreensivos. A presença de Uzumaki Naruto àquela hora em sua sala era rotina e o loiro se questionava se Sasuke se importava em chegar à melhor idade***** com saúde suficiente para caminhar sozinho.

_- Eu não chamarei de novo, Sasuke. _– A voz grave do amigo expressou, mas o moreno parecia alheio à tentativa.

_- Não estou com fome. _– Respondeu mais uma vez, mirando a tela do notebook à sua frente.

_- Todo mês é a mesma coisa. _– Queixou-se o outro. _– Alguns dias você simplesmente pune a si mesmo como se tivesse cometido um crime._

Os ônix eram opacos quando Sasuke encarou o amigo. Ele reconhecia ser verdade, mas não era capaz de evitar o sentimento opressor que suas lembranças causavam.

Cinco anos e ele simplesmente não era capaz de esquecer seu passado.

_- Dê-me dez minutos. _– Exigiu, vencido, e os ônix miraram Naruto sair da sala satisfeito.

Assim que a porta se fechou, o Uchiha discou no celular o número da única pessoa que poderia oferecer o que precisava. A voz rouca atendeu-o no segundo toque e o moreno quase gritou:

_- Gaara! _– Houve um breve momento de silêncio no outro lado da linha.

_- Ela ainda não soube. _– E ouvindo isso, Sasuke suspirou ao desligar o telefone.

* * *

_Eu me lembro de quando éramos crianças. _

_Nós três sempre andávamos juntos, não é?_

_._

_O ruivo, a boneca e o moreno._

_Um trio destacável._

_Inseparável._

_._

_Eu me sentia feliz com nossa amizade. _

_Eu me sentia viva a cada vez que tinha olhos verde-água ou ônix sobre mim._

_Apesar de compreender que vocês sempre manteriam suas competições... _

_Eu admirava o respeito que nutriam um pelo outro._

_Eu ainda admiro._

_._

_Acima do que sentíamos, Sasuke, havia a amizade entre vocês._

_Gaara sempre foi leal a você, mesmo quando terminamos._

_Mesmo quando desejei esquecê-lo, Gaara não permitiu._

_Ele manteve minhas lembranças vivas, latentes._

_No fim, era apenas um tolo otimista, não?_

_Nós dois sentimos sua falta, Sasuke._

_._

_E hoje, aquele garoto ruivo – agora um homem – continua aqui._

_._

_E você?_

_Onde está agora?_

* * *

_- Eu não concordo com essa oferta. _– A voz feminina exclamou com um leve tom de indignação.

_- Não há razão para esta atitude imprudente, Hinata-sama. _– O franzino conselheiro da Corporação reiterou. _– Uchiha Sasuke é o melhor advogado do Japão e certamente é um excelente representante._

Os perolados da jovem eram frios ao pousarem sobre a figura de seu interlocutor. Ela não acreditava que o destino pudesse ser tão cruel colocando à sua frente a única pessoa com a qual não desejava ter contato.

_- Penso que podemos contar com outro profissional para esta função. _– O delicado cenho franziu-se com a afirmativa. _– Não precisamos desta pessoa em especial. _– Completou, ciente de que não era capaz sequer de pronunciar o nome.

_- Hinata, o Conselho desaprova sua posição. _– A voz pastosa de Hyuuga Hiashi, o patriarca e líder da Corporação, pronunciou e a jovem conteve a respiração de forma nervosa. _– Não há argumentos para não contratarmos Uchiha Sasuke._

A herdeira cerrou as pálpebras em frustração.

_- Eu entendo. _– E com estas palavras, encerrou a reunião.

* * *

_**Você se lembra do nosso primeiro beijo, Hinata?**_

_**Eu pensei que seus lábios eram doces porque você comia aquela estúpida torta de morango, mas eu pude comprovar – poucos minutos depois – que eles teriam sempre este sabor.**_

.

_**Eu adorava surpreendê-la com um beijo roubado.**_

_**Você corava com tanta facilidade; sempre revelando seus sentimentos.**_

_**Eu fui tolo por não ter entendido antes, mas você sempre soube...**_

_**...quão importante era expressar os sentimentos.**_

_._

_**Você nunca pôde esperar romantismo da minha parte.**_

_**Eu nunca revelei o que você representava.**_

_**O que você despertava em mim.**_

_**E eu não a pedi em namoro.**_

_**Eu não disse: 'te amo'.**_

_**Eu não fiz nada.**_

.

_**E mesmo com todos estes meus defeitos, você aceitou...**_

_**...que a partir daquele encontro, me pertencia.**_

_**

* * *

**_

_- Eu soube que você assumiu a Corporação Hyuuga. _– Naruto comentou com a boca cheia de lámen.

_- É um cliente importante. _– A resposta fluiu com descaso dissimulado, mas o loiro não notou.

_- Acho que devíamos comemorar! _– A mão elevou o copo de saquê. _– Um brinde à sua brilhante carreira!_

Os ônix fixaram-se sobre o rosto do amigo que exibia um sorriso satisfeito com o feito. A última coisa que o Uchiha gostaria de comemorar era o novo contrato que fizera. A amostra perfeita de como sua vida havia mesmo se tornado miserável.

_- Brinde depois que recebermos a primeira parcela no final do mês. _– Afirmou, resoluto, e o loiro pousou o copo sobre a mesa com lentidão.

_- Sendo tão frio, Sasuke, você nunca encontrará uma pessoa para te agüentar. _

O moreno fitou o próprio prato e pensou de forma irritantemente amarga que tudo seria diferente se recebesse este alerta há cinco anos.

* * *

_Aqueles três anos foram mágicos._

_Os três anos em que estivemos juntos._

_Em que eu me auto-intitulei sua namorada._

_._

_Você nunca fez questão de me dizer qual tipo de relacionamento tínhamos._

_E eu nunca fiz questão de cobrar essa resposta._

_Eu tinha medo do que você diria._

_Eu temia sua reação._

_._

_Você sabe o que ofereci para estar ao seu lado, não é?_

_Abri mão do orgulho Hyuuga, ignorando a repreensão de meu próprio pai._

_Deixei de ser reconhecida como a herdeira de uma grandiosa Corporação._

_Ignorei os comentários maldosos das revistas de fofocas e desconhecidos._

_Lancei-me à sorte de viver um relacionamento do qual eu mesma duvidava._

_No qual eu sequer tinha certeza de ser amada._

_._

_Eu o amei tanto, Sasuke, que me permiti viver o que sentia ignorando o medo._

_E mesmo quando moramos juntos, por seis meses, eu não fui capaz de perguntar:_

"_Se eu fosse embora, você se importaria?" _

"_Eu sou especial para você?"_

_._

"_Você me ama?"_

_._

_Eu me odeio por ainda desejar saber..._

_Teria sido diferente se eu perguntasse?_

_

* * *

_

Andava de um lado a outro na sala mal arrumada e cheirando a cigarro barato. O sofá repleto de roupas amassadas e o cinzeiro sujo sobre a mesa de centro revelavam o descuido típico de um homem.

Com o nervosismo que sentia, o melhor a fazer era ocupar-se em tornar aquele ambiente um pouco mais habitável. Concentrou-se em limpar a louça, os móveis e lavar a roupa com o pouco sabão em pó que encontrou.

Estava pendurando uma cueca boxer quando a porta da lavanderia se abriu revelando a figura séria que aguardava.

_- Você devia limpar seu apartamento para variar. _– Ela brincou, vendo o ruivo acender um cigarro despreocupadamente em resposta.

_- Isso a privaria de se divertir lavando minhas cuecas. _– A voz rouca expressou e a morena corou constrangida.

Depois de um breve silêncio, Hinata se aproximou e tomou o cigarro da boca masculina, levando-o aos próprios lábios e tragando-o de forma demorada. Os olhos verde-água estavam fixos sobre seus movimentos, mas ela parecia alheia ao brilho de admiração que lhe era lançado.

_- Você devia ter me informado de que ele seria o "tal" advogado. _– Comentou, um leve tom acusatório no timbre suave.

_- Isso só a teria irritado. _– Os perolados nublaram-se com a afirmativa e a morena apagou o cigarro no cinzeiro que estava próximo. Não demorou para procurar no ruivo o que a fez aguardá-lo durante duas horas, envolvendo entre seus braços o torso masculino em um abraço apertado.

_- O que acontecerá agora? _– Ela questionou sem aguardar uma resposta.

* * *

_**Eu sempre soube que o Gaara também te amava.**_

_**A diferença entre nós dois era única...**_

_**Eu a conquistei primeiro.**_

_._

_**Não hesitei em manchar nossa amizade.**_

_**Não hesitei em torná-la minha e manipular as situações para que você não visse ninguém além de mim. **_

_**Para que você não o notasse.**_

_._

_**Eu me odiei durante muito tempo pelo que fiz para vocês, Hinata.**_

_**Gaara não merecia, mas destruí suas chances como um completo babaca possessivo. **_

_**Como uma criança birrenta que evita partilhar seu brinquedo.**_

_**Ele não merecia, especialmente, porque foi mais longe.**_

_**Aquele ruivo idiota realmente devia tê-la.**_

_._

_**Aposto que você ainda não sabe, não é?**_

_**É típico dele... Sempre sendo 'bom'.**_

_**Sempre pensando em você.**_

_._

_**Você nunca se questionou por que ele mora em um apartamento apertado?**_

_**O 'herdeiro Sabaku'; em um bairro de quinta, num prédio acabado.**_

_**Ele deixou tudo, satisfeito por continuar a ser seu amigo.**_

_**Apenas um maldito e íntimo amigo.**_

_._

_**Eu aposto que ele também se surpreendeu, Hinata.**_

_**Pensei que você sempre escolheria me seguir.**_

_**Sem questionar.**_

_**Sem pensar.**_

_._

_**Eu amava sua passividade, porque isso a fazia ser presa a mim.**_

_**E quando você questionou e pensou, meu mundo ruiu.**_

_**Eu não soube lidar com sua resposta sincera.**_

_._

_**Hoje eu sei, Hinata.**_

_**Eu nunca lhe dei razões para me escolher, não é?**_

_**

* * *

**_

O sol estava se pondo no horizonte, tingindo o céu azulado com suas cores de fogo, enquanto as pessoas retornavam para suas casas ou aproveitavam o comércio para se divertirem. No entanto, por uma razão específica, Uchiha Sasuke conduzia seu carro esporte à toda velocidade com um único destino.

As mãos pressionavam o volante e os pensamentos invadiam a mente atormentada pelos últimos acontecimentos. Ele nunca pensou que as coisas pudessem acontecer tão rápido.

Alcançou o prédio de fachada envelhecida e simples, estacionando o veículo e seguindo a passos largos até o pequeno elevador. No quinto andar, pressionou a campainha do apartamento 504, afrouxando a gravata no processo e franzindo o cenho com a expectativa.

_- Eu sabia que você viria. _– O homem ruivo expressou de forma apática, dando espaço para que o Uchiha entrasse.

_- Você sempre sabe demais, Gaara. _– O moreno respondeu, observando a limpeza incomum do local. _– Contratou uma empregada?_

- _Foi a Hinata. _– Comentou, sentando-se no sofá. _– Ela odeia sujeira._

Sasuke sentou-se em frente ao ruivo, contendo a expressão de desagrado. Os olhos ônix brilharam em uma hostilidade velada, devidamente ignorada pelo outro.

_- Então...? _– Gaara expressou, aguardando o motivo da visita com falso interesse.

_- O que ela disse? _ – A pergunta soou verdadeiramente incerta e Sasuke pousou os cotovelos sobre joelhos, levando as mãos aos fios negros enquanto evitava encarar os olhos verde-água fixos sobre seus movimentos. Alguns minutos em silêncio e sua voz se elevou uma oitava ao expressar: – _Maldição, Gaara! Responda!_

O ruivo o fitou longamente e acendeu um cigarro, tragando-o de forma lenta. Os olhos claros pousaram sobre o teto quando o corpo viril se acomodou mais ao velho sofá.

_- A ausência dela o deixou descontrolado, Sasuke? _– O comentário não soou agressivo. _ – Ela não quer falar sobre você. Não quer ouvir. Não quer vê-lo._

O moreno suspirou ruidosamente antes de se levantar e seguir até a porta. Ele sabia que Hinata não o perdoaria, mas não era capaz de negar a si mesmo uma pequena esperança.

_- Sasuke. _ – A voz profunda o chamou. _– Eu estou cansado disso. _– Os orbes negros o encararam aturdidos, pois Gaara nunca se manifestou daquela maneira. _– Eu vou investir nos meus sentimentos, porque você não está fazendo nada pelos seus._

E ao ouvir aquelas palavras, de forma irritantemente dolorosa, Sasuke reconheceu que ele estava certo.

* * *

_Ei, Sasuke._

_Você se lembra da nossa primeira discussão?_

_Apesar de aparentar ser controlado, o ciúmes sempre tirou sua razão._

_._

_Eu nunca acreditei que o Gaara pudesse olhar para mim de outra forma._

_Ele sempre foi tão próximo, como um irmão. Eu nunca seria capaz de corresponder a outro tipo de sentimento que não fosse esse. _

_Você sabia disso, não é?_

_._

_Eu nunca entendi por que você não acreditava em mim._

_Era tão estúpido o seu olhar de ódio ao me ver sorrir para ele._

_As suas palavras frias ao me ouvir elogiando-o por algum feito._

_A sua violência ao exigir que o nome dele não soasse pelos meus lábios._

_._

_Você sempre teve uma maneira estranha de demonstrar o que sente._

_E eu pensei que estas atitudes eram uma forma deturpada de dizer que eu era importante para você. _

_Eu realmente pensei que o entendesse._

_._

_Doeu quando eu descobri._

_Eu nunca estive tão enganada._

_

* * *

_

Era meio-dia e Hinata andava de um lado a outro da sala, encarando o telefone em breves intervalos com o coração acelerado.

Inferno, mesmo depois de cinco anos Sasuke ainda era capaz de fazê-la desejar morrer ao ouvir sua voz.

"_Olá, Srta. Hyuuga, aqui é Uchiha Sasuke e eu gostaria de agendar um horário para programarmos a emissão do novo contrato." _– Quem ele pensava que era para falar diretamente com ela como se nada tivesse acontecido?

"_Pode ser em um jantar esta noite?" _– Era só o que lhe faltava! Um jantar... A sós... Com ele. Sinceramente, se Sasuke pensava que ela ainda era aquela garotinha tola, estava enganado.

"_A menos que não deseje... __**Hinata**__." _– E ainda teve a ousadia de desafiá-la chamando-a pelo primeiro nome! Aquele arrogante, mesquinho, egoísta...!

Ela era realmente uma tola por ter aceitado.

O que ela ainda desejava provar? Que não pensava nele? Que sua presença não mexia com seus nervos como antes? Que havia se tornado auto-suficiente?

Suspirou, exasperada.

Sim. Era exatamente isso.

Ela _precisava _provar que Uchiha Sasuke não lhe representava mais nada.

* * *

_**No dia em que nos formamos no Ensino Médio, eu pensei que você era a mulher mais linda que poderia existir naquela festa. **_

_**E quando saímos, no frio daquela noite, eu tive certeza de que você era a única pessoa que havia para mim.**_

_._

_**Você sorriu muito naquela noite.**_

_**E mesmo no nosso pequeno apartamento, sem móveis ou decoração, eu vislumbrei nos seus perolados um brilho quente de felicidade.**_

_._

_**Eu também estava feliz, Hinata.**_

_**E eu sei que é difícil para você acreditar.**_

_._

_**Eu tinha planos para nós dois. **_

_**Esperava colocá-los em prática a partir daquele dia.**_

_**Eu só não contava que você também os tivesse e não se contentasse.**_

_._

"_**Eu sempre abandonei tudo por você, Sasuke! Você não pensou, ao menos por um segundo, em fazer o mesmo dessa vez?" – Aquelas palavras ainda machucam. **_

.

_**Ir para Tóquio era o mais sensato.**_

_**Eu precisava oferecer a você algo melhor.**_

_**Eu só não esperava que para você, o melhor fosse viver comigo.**_

_**Naquele apartamento simples.**_

_**Naquela vida pacata.**_

_._

_**Konoha era pequena demais para mim.**_

_**Eu só compreendi tarde demais que era 'tudo' para você, não é?**_

_**

* * *

**_

Ele preparou o ambiente como um verdadeiro estrategista de guerra. A mesa se localizava sob uma janela grandiosa, em frente a um jardim repleto de flores, oferecendo uma paisagem agradável e romântica.

Os talheres reluziam à luz de velas e as taças de cristal brilhavam de tão límpidas. Margaridas, brancas e cheirosas, ornamentavam a mesa e ele sabia serem as preferidas de Hinata.

Sasuke estava sentado, pontualmente às 20 horas, em sua postura elegante com seu terno Armani preto. A gravata de tom bordô concedia-lhe uma aparência viril e jovial, contrastando com a face inexpressiva. Os intensos orbes ônix estavam fixos sobre o belo jardim. Ela estava atrasada.

_- Sr. Uchiha? _– A voz suave soou no ambiente silencioso e o moreno suspirou antes de fitá-la longamente, analisando os traços femininos ainda mais atraentes. O vestido preto, de corte reto, valorizava as curvas acentuadas e Sasuke pensou que Hinata estava ainda mais bonita do que se lembrava.

_- Pensei que não viesse. _– Comentou, levantando-se e aproximando-se com passos calmos.

_- O contrato é importante. _– Ela respondeu e Sasuke não pôde deixar de identificar a entonação enfática na frase. O moreno ignorou a postura distante e profissional, tomando a mão delicada entre as suas e beijando-a, procurando sentir a maciez da pele com seus lábios.

_- Claro. _– Concordou ignorando a expressão chocada no rosto feminino.

_- Este restaurante está um pouco vazio, não acha? _– A voz suave questionou, em tom advertido e Sasuke mirou com intensidade os perolados.

_- Eu o reservei inteiro para esta noite. _– E daquele momento em diante, Hinata teve certeza de que aquele seria um longo jantar.

_**Continua...**_

_*****__Melhor idade__: _Há algum tempo não se denomina "terceira idade" e, sim, "melhor idade", ok? Isso porque as pessoas têm alcançado essa idade com saúde suficiente para manterem-se ativas profissional e socialmente. õ/ {Momento Cultural! rs}

* * *

_**Olá, povo!**_

_Estou sumida, repleta de atividades, cansada e um tanto desanimada._

_Maaas, reconhecendo tudo isso, resolvi "me forçar" a voltar a escrever, participando desse Concurso, rs._

_É uma TwoShot (nunca fiz uma O.O rs) e, como o Concurso vence __**amanhã**__, já sabem quando virá o próximo e último capítulo, não é? *-*_

_**Ok, confesso!**_

_*coloca as mãos para cima* EU AINDA NÃO ESCREVI O RESTANTE!_

_Portanto, mais do que nunca, os reviews de __**sugestões, críticas, reclamações... **__que eu receber ME AJUDARÃO MUITO! õ/ rs._

_

* * *

_

_**...Obrigada a quem leu...**_

_E espero contar com sua sinceridade para enviar..._

_**.Flores ou Pedras.**_

_!em __**Reviews**__!_


	2. Capítulo 2

_**Avisos: **_

_**- **_Esqueci de avisar no capítulo anterior *cora* - Alguém percebeu que o Fic é em Universo Alternativo? *leva pedrada*

- Neste segundo capítulo, alterei o modelo de escrita. Apenas para não ficar maçante, ok?

* * *

_**Razões do Amor**_

_._

_{Por FranHyuuga}_

_._

_._

_._

_Ela respirava com dificuldade e no peito seu coração parecia doer. Os perolados fixaram-se sobre os lençóis amassados na pequena cama de casal, evitando encontrarem-se com os ônix que a miravam._

"_Você pode fazer o que bem entender, Hinata." – As palavras soaram baixas e a jovem encolheu-se com o timbre indiferente._

_Ele não se importava, não é?_

"_P-Por que, Sasuke?" – Questionou, engolindo em seco enquanto as lágrimas escorriam pela face alva. – "O q-que terá em Tóquio que n-não pode en-encontrar aqui?"_

_Um momento de tenso silêncio envolveu o casal e ela compreendeu, de imediato, que aquela era uma das perguntas para as quais não teria resposta._

_

* * *

_

O som dos talheres era incômodo e a jovem concentrava-se com fulgor sobre o próprio prato. A comida era saborosa, mas a companhia estava lhe causando reações indesejáveis.

_- Por que tudo isso? _– Ela questionou finalmente, levando um pouco de salmão à boca para disfarçar a curiosidade.

_- Um jantar de negócios requer investimentos. _– O moreno respondeu e os perolados captaram certo cinismo no breve sorriso torto.

_- Acho melhor não manter esperanças, Sr. Uchiha. _– A afirmativa soou séria, muito embora o timbre fraco revelasse a dificuldade em expressá-la.

_- Eu precisava de um momento a sós. _– Explicou com a voz grave e a Hyuuga recuou defensiva, repousando as costas eretas na cadeira.

.

_I'm not a perfect person_

_**Eu não sou uma pessoa perfeita**_

_There's many things I wish I didn't do_

_**Há muitas coisas que eu gostaria de não ter feito**_

_._

_- Creio que está enganado quanto aos nossos papéis, Sr. Uchiha. _ – Ela expressou com certa rispidez, levantando-se com o delicado cenho franzido. _– Não desejo nenhum momento a sós com o senhor._

E antes que ela pudesse sair, Sasuke havia segurado seu pulso e aproximado seus corpos em um movimento brusco. A jovem se viu envolvida pelos braços fortes e não pôde evitar notar que ele parecia ainda mais bonito com a proximidade.

_- Eu não posso deixá-la sair sem me ouvir. _– Havia convicção na frase rouca e a morena sentiu o corpo arrepiar-se com o timbre.

Ela o encarou, silenciosa e visivelmente tensa. A respiração ofegante pelo contato repentino era audível e Hinata pensou, irritada, o quanto sua reação era ridícula.

_- Solte-me. _– Exigiu, pousando os perolados sobre as mãos do moreno que estavam posicionadas em sua cintura.

.

_But I continue learning_

_**Mas eu continuo aprendendo**_

_I never meant to do those things to you_

_**Eu não pretendia fazer aquelas coisas com você**_

_._

Sasuke obedeceu de maneira vagarosa, temendo que ela simplesmente corresse e fosse embora. Ele continuou fitando-a enquanto recuava alguns passos para deixá-la à vontade, ignorando a sensação prazerosa que havia sentido naquele curto contato.

_- Vai me ouvir? _– A pergunta soou naturalmente convidativa, mas a Hyuuga notou a insegurança sob as palavras.

Ela assentiu, um pouco contrariada.

* * *

"_Ele te ama." – A voz rouca era compadecida e a morena fungou, levando mais um lenço de papel aos olhos marejados._

"_Está enganado, Gaara." – Ela corrigiu, repousando a cabeça sobre os joelhos dobrados. – "Ele me abandonou."_

_Não demorou para sentir o corpo do ruivo sentando-se ao seu lado, compartilhando sua dor em um silêncio cúmplice, como um guardião atento._

_Ele também se sentia inútil, não é?_

"_Está tudo bem." – A voz feminina soou fraca e Hinata levantou a cabeça, encarando os olhos claros de Gaara. – "Eu ainda tenho você."_

_E um pequeno sorriso melancólico enfeitou seus lábios._

_

* * *

_

Aquela não era a noite que imaginara. A mulher à sua frente, ostentando seus vinte e três anos em uma beleza inigualável, não era a doce garota que havia conhecido.

Os perolados que transbordavam bondade pareciam brilhar com mágoa velada e o rosto delicado contorcia-se com raiva. Ela ainda continuava irresistível, mas era desagradável pensar que fora culpa dele aquelas destacáveis mudanças.

_- Então...? _– Hinata perguntou, cruzando os braços alvos.

.

_And so, I have to say before I go_

_**E então eu tenho que dizer antes de ir**_

_That I just want you to know_

_**Que eu apenas quero que você saiba**_

_._

Sasuke escondeu as mãos nos bolsos da calça social, inspirando o ar pesadamente e inflando os pulmões com coragem. Aquela seria, provavelmente, sua última chance para reparar os erros do passado.

Os orbes negros dançaram sobre o teto alto e de arquitetura artística do restaurante, como se pudesse encontrar as palavras certas que o levassem a reconquistar a mulher que ainda amava.

.

_I've found out a reason for me_

_**Eu encontrei uma razão para mim**_

_To change who I used to be_

_**Para mudar quem eu costumava ser**_

_._

_- Eu sinto sua falta. _– Começou incerto, sentindo-se tolo ao dizer aquela verdade. _– Eu fiz as escolhas erradas, Hinata._

Os perolados acompanhavam o movimento dos lábios finos ao expressarem palavras que ela tanto desejou ouvir. Que ansiou acreditar, mesmo quando ele já estava distante.

_- Eu não posso reparar o que aconteceu. _– A afirmativa soou carregada de culpa e a jovem cerrou os punhos na tentativa de se manter inexpressiva enquanto via um sonho antigo se concretizar.

.

_A reason to start over new_

_**Uma razão para começar de novo**_

_And the reason is you_

_**E a razão é você**_

_._

Ela sentiu o característico formigamento sobre os olhos e sabia que em breve voltaria a chorar. Em breve, ele lhe faria derramar mais lágrimas.

– _Mas, eu gostaria de esclarecer... Ao menos uma vez. _– Ele continuou, fitando-a como se pudesse lê-la, como se ainda fosse aquela garota de quinze anos com quem havia namorado. _– Eu am-_

_- Não! _– A voz feminina cortou-o, decidida. _– Eu não quero ouvir. _– Exclamou, afastando-se com o corpo trêmulo e lágrimas que ameaçavam transbordar. _– É passado, Sasuke._

_

* * *

_

"_Você não vai me deixar, não é?" – Ela questionou, abraçando-o depois de beber algumas latas de cerveja na festa de uma amiga._

"_Você precisa dormir." – Gaara respondeu com seu habitual timbre sério, conduzindo-a até onde o carro estava estacionado._

"_Responda a minha pergunta, Gaa." – A voz suave elevou uma oitava e o ruivo cessou os passos sobre a calçada. _

"_Eu sempre vou estar aqui." – A resposta soou depois de um breve silêncio. Sentia-se estúpido por responder a uma pessoa bêbada, mas de alguma forma desejava que ela lembrasse daquela promessa._

_Os perolados o encararam, um pouco entorpecidos pelo álcool, e a jovem pousou as mãos geladas sobre o rosto masculino, aproximando-se o suficiente para aquecê-lo com o hálito alcoólico. Não demorou para que, de forma lenta, Hinata deslizasse seus lábios sobre os dele, em uma pequena carícia._

"_Eu sei." – Ela finalmente respondeu, antes de adormecer._

_

* * *

_

Ele não conseguia acreditar que Hinata não queria sequer ouvi-lo pronunciar aquelas palavras. Ao vê-la tentar se distanciar novamente, ele a segurou com força suficiente para não permitir que se debatesse. Não podia simplesmente deixá-la partir com aquelas lágrimas. Não podia dar a si mesmo igual lembrança dolorosa.

_- Eu amava você. _– Expressou, baixo e sincero, sentindo o corpo feminino ceder. _– Eu ainda amo. _

As lágrimas soltaram-se dos perolados quando o rosto feminino elevou-se para fitá-lo. Aquelas palavras eram tudo o que ela desejava ter ouvido há cinco anos. Aquelas malditas palavras eram tudo o que ela precisava saber para mudar seus planos.

.

_I'm sorry that I hurt you_

_**Eu sinto muito ter te magoado**_

_It's something I must live with everyday_

_**É algo com que devo conviver todos os dias**_

_._

_- O que espera que eu faça? _– Ela questionou, ferina. _– Que retribua seus sentimentos? Que volte para você?_

Os ônix alargaram-se com a surpresa e Sasuke soltou o corpo feminino o suficiente para receber um forte tapa sobre o rosto.

_- Eu não pretendo estar à mercê dos seus planos. _– A voz suave estava embargada e nos perolados havia uma dor sufocante que parecia romper junto àquelas palavras. _– Eu não sou submissa ou passiva como antes!_

.

_And all the pain I put you through_

_**E toda a dor que eu te fiz passar**_

_I wish that I could take it all away_

_**Eu gostaria de poder retirá-la completamente**_

_._

_- Eu não espero que seja! _– Sasuke respondeu, impelido pelo medo de definitivamente perdê-la. _– Se há alguém que precisa mudar, sou eu._

A morena recuou, incerta se havia compreendido corretamente. Era a primeira vez, desde que o conhecera, que ouvia Sasuke afirmando ser ele o responsável. Era a primeira vez que via o sofrimento contido naquelas esferas negras.

.

_And be the one who catches all your tears_

_**E ser aquele que apanha todas as suas lágrimas**_

_That's why I need you to hear_

_**É por isso que eu preciso que você escute**_

_._

_- Eu tive medo, Hinata. _– As palavras pareciam escapar por entre seus lábios, antes que pudesse pensar no que estava dizendo. _– Eu temia que você me deixasse quando visse que eu não era a melhor pessoa para você._

_- É ridículo! _– Ela gritou, com raiva. _– Você me deixou por uma razão tão simples?_

_- Eu não te deixei. _– A afirmativa era convicta e Sasuke se aproximou novamente, deixando-a ver em seus olhos que dizia a verdade. _– Eu a deixei livre para escolher._

_

* * *

_

"_O que faz aqui?" – Ela questionou, visivelmente irritada por reencontrá-lo. _

"_Você está linda." – O elogio a fez corar e ela fitou o outro lado do salão para disfarçar o quanto Sasuke ainda mexia com seus sentimentos._

"_Gaara é um traidor." – Comentou, cruzando os braços, ignorando a sensação de ser observada analiticamente por aqueles adoráveis ônix._

"_Ele só queria me dar a chance de ver que eu fiz bem." – A voz grave respondeu enquanto ele se aproximava perigosamente do corpo feminino. – "Como se sente com 19 anos?"_

"_N-Normal." – Repreendeu-se mentalmente ao demonstrar seu nervosismo. – "N-Não é c-como se m-mudasse grande c-coisa." – A gagueira piorava conforme Sasuke se aproximava, ao ponto de sentir o calor do corpo viril diante do seu e o hálito de menta sobre seus lábios. _

"_O q-que es-está fazendo?" – As mãos delicadas pousaram sobre o torso de músculos rijos na tentativa de afastá-lo, mas o que sentiu a fez ceder._

_O coração de Sasuke estava tão rápido quanto o seu._

_

* * *

_

Como podia mentir assim? Como podia ser tão dissimulado ao ponto de seus olhos parecerem sinceros com aquelas absurdas palavras?

_- É mentira. _– Ela julgou, uma profunda carranca na feição bonita.

_- Eu lhe disse: "Você pode fazer o que bem entender", não é? _– O moreno ressaltou, conduzindo-a para uma lembrança dolorosa, como um maldito dèja vú. _– Você não tem ideia do quanto eu desejei simplesmente forçá-la a vir comigo. _– Novamente, as mãos masculinas pousaram em sua cintura. _– O quanto eu me odiei por permitir que você escolhesse. _ – O rosto escondeu-se entre os fios negro-azulados e a Hyuuga prendeu o fôlego ao sentir os lábios sobre seu pescoço.

.

_I've found out a reason for me_

_**Eu encontrei uma razão para mim**_

_To change who I used to be_

_**Para mudar quem eu costumava ser**_

_._

– _Eu sempre me perguntei... _– O timbre era rouco ao seu ouvido e o corpo feminino fremiu em expectativa. _– Você estava comigo por que eu não a deixava escolher? _

E nesse momento, Sasuke afastou-se, mirando-a com intensidade enquanto aguardava uma resposta.

De uma maneira estupidamente absurda, parecia que a situação havia se invertido. Era ela quem precisava justificar? Era ela quem precisava pedir perdão? Franziu o cenho, mas não conseguiu manter a expressão brava ao notar que ele realmente parecia necessitar daquela resposta.

.

_A reason to start over new_

_**Uma razão para começar de novo**_

_And the reason is you_

_**E a razão é você**_

_._

- _Eu te amava. _– Afirmou, como se fosse óbvio.

_- Amava? _– Ele expressou em tom duvidoso. _– Na primeira oportunidade, você também me abandonou._

O coração pareceu parar no momento em que ouviu aquelas palavras... Ela não lutou pelo que sentia. Ela não questionou se o que compreendera havia sido o que de fato ele quisera expressar. Ela não se preocupou em dizer que queria estar ao seu lado, em Tóquio, Konoha, China... para onde quisesse seguir.

* * *

"_Nós não devíamos ter feito isso!" – Ela gritou ao acordar na manhã seguinte. – "O que eu fiz?"_

"_Acalme-se, Hinata." – O timbre grave ordenou e ela, imediatamente, se calou. – "Foram três anos. É difícil para nós dois simplesmente ignorar a presença um do outro."_

_O rubor invadiu a face alva. Algumas vezes Sasuke era tão sincero que a fazia se sentir extremamente constrangida. No entanto, ele estava certo. Em outras palavras, dormiram juntos por "força do hábito". Sim, era uma justificativa aceitável a si mesma._

"_Você tem razão!" – Exclamou e seu semblante era tão aliviado que o moreno não agüentou encará-la._

_Ele ignorou seus plano de reconquistá-la, porque observá-la satisfeita juntando suas roupas o fez ter a certeza de que perdera._

_Doía pensar que Hinata preferia uma desculpa tão ruim quanto aquela a assumir que ainda se amavam._

_

* * *

_

_- Isso está fugindo do controle, Sasuke. _– Ela expressou, em um sussurro.

_- Nunca esteve sob controle. _– A correção foi tão gentil que a morena sentiu o coração aquecer. _– Eu esperava que você viesse comigo, mas não tive coragem de admitir. _

E aproximando-se, uma última vez, os dedos masculinos deslizaram-se sobre a face de mármore em uma carícia que expressava tudo o que deixaram de dizer um ao outro por tanto tempo.

.

_I've found out a reason to show_

_**Eu encontrei uma razão para mostrar**_

_A side of me you didn't know_

_**Um lado meu que você não conhecia**_

_._

_- Eu ainda quero você ao meu lado. _– O timbre era tão suave que ela não conseguiu conter um pequeno suspiro de contentamento. _– O que você quer, Hinata?_

Os perolados dançaram sobre cada traço daquela face. A cada vez que pensava em Sasuke, parecia sentir a dor da perda latente no peito, levando-a a pensar de maneira amarga que talvez nunca se acostumasse à sua ausência.

À falta do calor de seu corpo ou daquelas esferas ônix sobre ela.

Ela desejou enlouquecer para vê-lo em suas fantasias.

Para tocá-lo como ainda queria.

.

_A reason for all that I do_

_**Uma razão para tudo que faço**_

_And the reason is you_

_**E a razão é você**_

_._

Aquela louca conversa que tiveram parecia ter esclarecido milhares de dúvidas. Como se reacendesse a certeza de que não importava quem havia errado ou quantas vezes já tivessem carregado mágoas um do outro.

O que importava afinal...

Era a razão pela qual ambos ainda estavam ali.

Encarando-se como se pudessem revelar o que escondiam.

.

_And the reason is you_

_**E a razão é você**_

_._

Era tudo tão grandioso que ela não foi capaz de expressar em palavras. Limitou-se a aproximar seus corpos, envolvendo o rosto masculino em suas mãos pequenas, aproximando seus lábios ao ponto de sentirem a respiração um do outro.

_- Eu quero você. _– Ela conseguiu dizer em um suspiro sôfrego, antes de finalmente selar seus lábios.

_**Owari~**_

**_N/A: _**_A cena do selinho GaaHina é dedicada exclusivamente à Moon-flor! (Samantha Moon) - Linda! Espero que tenha agradado! ;)_

_**

* * *

**_

_**POVOOOO!**_

_Oh, nossa! Eu consegui! *faz dança da vitória*_

_E no prazo! (quase meia-noite ¬¬ rs)._

_**Desculpem por essa porcaria.**_

_Eu simplesmente, não tive tempo de revisar ou refazer a história._

_De qualquer forma, eu fiquei realmente em dúvida se ficou bom! =)_

_**Por isso, por favor, comentem!**_

_Podem ser bem __**sinceros**__, dizendo: "eu percebi que não revisou!" ou "cara, ficou muito chato". *-* Ok?_

_Vou responder aos reviews por MP! õ/_

_Devido ao tempo e cansaço... =( Amanhã, trabalho! õ/_

* * *

_Obrigada por terem lido!_

_.  
...Vocês sabem como Sou!..._

_**!Flores ou Pedras!**_

_**.Reviews.**_


End file.
